5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Scrambled Eggs Arc
The Scrambled Eggs Arc (also referred as Spring Vacation Arc, Hot Spring Arc, or simply Holiday Arc) is the tenth story arc in 5-toubun no Hanayome series and the last arc of the Second Year Saga. This arc is about Fuutarou's holiday and his accidental meeting with the Nakano Quintuplets. Scrambled Eggs Arc is covered entirely in Volume 8. Overview * Start of the arc: Fuutarou started to notice one of the Nakano Quintuplets' affection (Chapter 60) * End of the arc: Fuutarou started to understand the Nakano Quintuplets (Chapter 68) Summary After managing to win a pair of lottery tickets to a hot spring resort, the Uesugi Family meets up with the Nakano Family. During the trip, Fuutarou discovers that one of the Quintuplets wants to end their relationship with him. Fuutarou then tries to discover the identity of this Quintuplet, and the mystery behind the sisters dressing up as Itsuki. Story Getting a free tickets to a hot spring resort is supposed to be a lucky event, but Fuutarou learns that this time he's not that lucky, because of the five Itsuki in front of him. Lucky Guy and Unlucky Situation (Chapter 60 - 61) The Five Fifth (Chapter 62 - 66) Love, Kiss, and Bell of Vows (Chapter 67 - 68) Story Impact * Nino confesses to Fuutarou again, but this time she makes sure he hears it clearly.Manga Chapter 60. * Ichika knew about Nino's confession.Manga Chapter 60. * Fuutarou won the hot spring tickets from a lottery, and he meets Nakano Quintuplets there.Manga Chapter 61. * The rest of Nakano Quintuplets aside from Itsuki meet Papa Uesugi for the first time.Manga Chapter 62. * Itsuki tells Fuutarou that they should no longer be partners.Manga Chapter 62. * The Nakano Quintuplets sister who tries to sever her relationship with Fuutarou is not the real Itsuki.Manga Chapter 63. * Ichika, Nino, Miku and Yotsuba disguise as Itsuki due to unknown reason(s).Manga Chapter 63. * Yotsuba reveals her concerns to Fuutarou, about whether she will able to pull the disguise or not.Manga Chapter 64. * Nino tells Ichika that she has someone she like.Manga Chapter 64. * Nino fails to meet Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 65. * Ichika's reason to be the "big sister" is because she saw Itsuki so depressed after their mom passed away.Manga Chapter 66. * Ichika realizes that she wants to be selfish and not holding back.Manga Chapter 66. * Itsuki notices Miku's injury, making Miku to be the fake Itsuki who tried to sever her relationship with Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 66. * Miku tells Itsuki that she likes Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 67. * Fuutarou is able to identify Miku.Manga Chapter 67. * Fuutarou's deduction about the sisters' uneasiness in this trip:Manga Chapter 67. ** Ichika: unknown ** Nino: Nino's confession ** Miku: Valentine's Day return gift ** Yotsuba: her disguise * One of the Nakano Quintuplets (presumably Fuutarou's future bride) kisses Fuutarou and in doing so, pulling the "Bell of Vows" together.Manga Chapter 68. Trivia * This is the only arc that starts in the first chapter of the volume and ends in the last chapter of the volume. * This is the second arc that contains a romance-related legends, the first being the bonfire legend in School Camping Trip Arc. Both of these legends result with Fuutarou's interaction with Itsuki: the bonfire legend ends with Itsuki being the first and the only one who properly hold hands with Fuutarou, the bell legend ends with Itsuki's lookalike kissing Fuutarou. * Scrambled Eggs focuses on Fuutarou's mental state and the plot, given that at the start he's still affected by Nino's confession, seeing the quintuplets again during the Family Trip, the quintuplets suddenly having some reservations with him, Itsuki appearing everywhere at Fuutarou's hotel, Itsuki suddenly wanted to break off their partnership to Fuutarou, and the caretaker of the hotel is Itsuki's grandfather. References es:Huevos revueltos (arco)